Sнє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"¿A quién le podría importar una mala reputación cuando aún eran jóvenes y querían jugar un poco, sin preocuparse del mañana? Siempre sería más divertido cuando se corrían riesgos."::...::AU::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Descendants me pertenece, parcialmente inspirado en la canción de NEFFEX & sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Debí pasarme hace siglos por acá para, aunque sea, cumplir un intercambio, _pero la vida me quiso arrollar mucho más que otras veces (y eso que tengo experiencia con ello(?)..._ So, terminó saliendo ésto por no tener sueño y estar cansada de dibujar: sólo estaba el pairing y la condición de +1000 palabras como extensión y, como tanta libertad es un completo caos para mí :'3 _no aseguro que tenga la calidad mínima requerida para ser decente(?)._**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU, temas +13 que no asustan a nadie(?) y duelo entre el IC con el OoC.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **H** abía escuchado de muy buena fuente que _ella_ era asombrosa y, aprovechando la última pelea que tuvo con su novia, quizás era tiempo de comprobarlo esa misma noche. _¿A quién le podría importar una mala reputación cuando aún eran jóvenes y querían jugar un poco, sin preocuparse del mañana?_ Esas eran de las pocas cosas que Lonnie no podía entender; por más intrépida y comprensiva que fuera, su crianza en Auradon había tenido ese tipo de irremediables consecuencias.

— ¿Te apuntarás o no? —volvió a preguntarle Carlos una vez Jay regresó a la habitación tan sólo con una toalla atada por la cintura, manteniendo la vista en la pantalla de su celular. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido pero, como de costumbre, su atuendo estaba bastante impecable como para estar destinado a ser lucido en un lugar de mala muerte.

El otro alzó hombros. Podría no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra de todo el discurso que le debió haber dado por culpa de la presión del agua dentro de la ducha, aunque le conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no se había perdido de mucho, para variar. ¿La pandilla se quería reunir para celebrar? ¡Perfecto! Tenía garantizada una noche de bebidas y justificado descontrol adolescente.

—Creo que primero debo vestirme —fue lo primero a lo que apuntó, excusándose sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Harry no dejará de fastidiarme hasta que le diga que sí, todo porque tú "perdiste tu número" la semana pasada —le insistió, ignorando lo mencionado antes— y aún no robas otro.

El castaño no pudo soltar una pequeña risilla en cuanto distinguió la reprimenda en el tono final de su amigo.

—Me conoces, viejo. Sabes que esas son cosas que me pasan seguido —apeló con una sonrisa burlona que salió de forma natural cuando se encogió de hombros al mirarle—. ¿Harry te sigue escribiendo?

—Debe estar aburrido —le restó importancia el De Vill, alejando rápidamente el teléfono de la mirada y/o manos de Jay apenas éste se aproximó con claras intenciones.

—O está enamorado de ti —bromeó y, mucho antes de decirlo, sabía que el otro lo terminaría empujando.

— En fin… ¿Le digo que compre tu entrada o no?

El más alto pareció pensárselo mientras caminaba hacia su armario. Le iba a decir que sí —estaba seguro de eso desde que escuchó sobre la fiesta durante los ensayos de soccer y supo que _ella_ estaría ahí—, por lo mismo aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para fastidiar a ambos chicos.

—Sólo si llevará a una de sus amigas —soltó, sacando la ropa a usar sin prestarle real atención— o a su hermana.

Fue el turno de Carlos para carcajear un poco.

—Viejo, Harry querrá matarte si vuelves a meterte con CJ —comentó, escribiendo rápido la respuesta.

— ¿Y? —Jay incluso se notó más confiado—. Es más divertido cuando corres riesgos.

Sin dudas, siempre lo era.

* * *

 **E** l nuevo club nocturno no era demasiado ostentoso ni por ser el día de su apertura, el ambiente era regular y el juego de luces se quedaba en lo básico, lo que hacía perfecto todo para el chico en la barra. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía la edad suficiente para estar ahí —o beber— y a nadie parecía importarle, el ahorrarse problemas innecesarios siempre se apreciaba… _o algo así_.

Por un momento, buscó a los demás por encima de su hombro: Harry seguía estando con Gil y Carlos parecía estar hablando con la chica de cabello azulado —que Jay aprobaba y mucho, debía reconocer que su amigo sabía cómo elegirlas— que llegó junto con Uma… y _ella_.

Sonrió de lado.

Ahí estaba su objetivo, devolviéndole la mirada con la picardía necesaria para llamar la atención sin llegar a considerarse vulgar o fácil. La falda dejaba apreciar sus piernas, enfundadas en esas atrevidas medias de red, mientras su chaqueta de cuero y tachas advertían que no se trataba de otra chica Barbie-Auradon queriendo llamar la atención.

No conocía su verdadero nombre, sólo se dejaba llevar por los rumores que rodeaban a esa tal «Mal». Muchos decían que las relaciones de más de un día no eran lo suyo porque amaba desvelarse, otros que ella era así desde que le habían revocado la beca por encontrarla fumando en los baños o haciendo graffiti en la entrada de una iglesia, luego estaban esos que aseguraban que aquella chica mandó todo al demonio después de que su novio la dejara y, finalmente, un millón más que ella misma provocaba al comportarse tan tosca con los demás.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó su bebida tras coquetear un poco con la chica a su lado.

 _Tampoco era asunto suyo_ , sólo sería un misterio divertido de resolver… lo suficiente antes de alejarse.

— ¿Empiezan a divertirse sin su buen amigo Jay presente? —reclamó éste al acercarse, con la bebida en alto y una mueca que caía entre altivo y galante—. Con ustedes, ¿para qué querría enemigos?

— ¿Ya estás ebrio, compañero? —burló Carlos cuando el castaño se puso a su lado, dándole un sorbo al Bloody Mary.

—Si vas a vomitar en los zapatos de alguien, propongo que sea en los de Harry —siguió Uma, chocando la mano con la chica de cabello violeta que tenía a su derecha.

—Casi pagaría por ver eso —comentó ella, dándole un vistazo a la expresión malhumorada del nombrado y, luego, a sus botas—, en serio.

— ¿No creen que podamos cambiar de tema por algo menos…? Uhm…

— ¿Asqueroso? —El De Vill completó la frase de Evie y ella asintió mucho antes de que Harry empezara a discutir con su amiga—. Concuerdo totalmente con ella.

—Niñitas —rezongó la morocha del grupo, rodando los ojos antes de arrebatarle el cóctel a Jay. No lo bebió, sólo meció el vaso para comprobar su consistencia y se lo terminó dejando al rubio de su séquito—. ¿Sabes? Podrías haber pedido algo mejor, detesto el jugo de tomate.

—Por eso mismo lo ordené así —le hizo saber a la supuesta Mal, hablándole lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra lo escuchase.

—Whoa, sí que eres todo un chico malo —no dudó en soltar con sarcasmo la de ojos verdes, palmeando su hombro hasta que notó su musculatura— y algo atractivo…

— ¿Impresionada?

Cuando la chica llevó la mano hacia su mentón y empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, el ego del castaño le hizo creer que ya había ganado.

—Quizá…

—Y eso que no has visto nada aún, nena —devolvió al guiñar y dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas… que fue ignorada sin precedente alguno.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Mal avanzó un par de pasos más, exhibiéndose entre los presentes del mismo modo que pudo haberlo hecho estando en una de las tantas pasarelas con las que soñaba su mejor amiga.

Por supuesto, el desplante no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—Lo hizo de nuevo —le dijo Uma a Evie, cruzando los brazos con cierto orgullo.

—Ya se había tardado —fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta en medio de un suspiro.

Harry rió y le comentó por lo bajo algo a Gil —que le imitó cuando volvía a ver a Mal andar, moviendo las caderas— mientras Carlos negó con la cabeza, sin llegar a sorprenderse del todo. Por otra parte, apenada, Evie trató de disculparse por lo sucedido con el mayor, pero la otra le calló con un simple gesto que la cohibió al instante, cosa que Jay no hubiera pasado por alto estando en otras circunstancias.

—No sé ustedes, pero hoy me siento particularmente mala. —De nuevo, Mal acaparó toda la atención, deteniéndose para girarse hacia ellos. Sonriendo de manera condescendiente, alzaba el vaso con Jägermeister que había robado de un distraído idiota cercano—. ¿Alguien más quiere divertirse conmigo esta noche?

No importaba si tenía un par de novios, si había incendiado la casa de su ex la semana pasada, si todos los presentes querían acostarse con ella o lo que fuera… Jay haría valer el resto de la velada como ninguna otra; al verla a los ojos era lo único en lo que podía pensar, aparte de querer comprobar por sí mismo si en verdad ella le hacía justicia a la reputación que la perseguía.

 _Daba igual._

Siempre sería más divertido cuando se corrían riesgos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que hay alguien por ahí!**_ **Es gracioso, ni por asomo esto iba a quedar así (la idea original era muy diferente y, cuando empecé a escribirlo noté, que me estaba desviando a un Mal/Audrey, así que quedó en el cajón de los olvidos(?)... ¡peeeero ya está hecho! Con resultado burdo, aunque está hecho (?) y espero que a alguien medio le guste y/o entretenga este pequeño shot _casi_ sin corregir, para no perder la costumbre 7u7r.**

 _ **Sam, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no~? Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero ojalá no lo odies tanto... La pareja dio jaqueca (?).**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
